Legends of Tomorrow Season 3
by young justice 17
Summary: The Legends have finally defeated the Legion of Doom but now they have to fix all of time and if that wasn't hard enough a new trio of villains is causing trouble and two of them have it out for Sara, now it's up to the Legends to stop the villains. Can they do it? Will Sara survive this adventure or will it be her last? Will contain some crossovers. Rated M just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the arrowverse if I did then Oliver and Sara would be together and so would Barry and Kara. Canarrow and Superflash forever.**

 **Chapter 1: Fixing Time Part 1**

"Last season on Legends of Tomorrow," Sara said

Rex Tyler takes off his hood, "My name is Rex Tyler, I'm a member of the Justice Society of America," Rex Tyler said

The Waverider is shown flying towards a nuclear bomb.

Sara, Ray, Jax and Martin are teleported to different times in blue beams leaving Mick and Rip in the Waverider.

Nate and Oliver are in the Waverider infirmary and wakes Mick up from his stasis.

Commander Steel is shown on a crate, "We're the Justice Society of America," Vixen said as she, Obsidian and Stargirl walk up.

Ray is shown making a serum in a lab with a bound Vixen behind him.

Nate in the Waverider infirmary gets the serum injected in him by Ray.

The Reverse Flash vibrates his arm through Rex's chest.

Vixen walks in and discovers Rex on the floor dying, "Rex," Vixen said as she ran toward him, knelt down and held him, "Time Traveler," Rex said before he dies.

It shows Vixen trying to stab a steeled up Nate but fails and Nate hits her on the head knocking her out.

It shows Malcolm, Eobard and Damian standing together.

It shows Sara snap a raven haired Felicity's neck with Amaya beside her.

It shows Nate with long hair being chased by guards.

It shows Jax and Martin inside a lab with Jax threatening Martin.

Ray as a custodian.

Mick robbing a bank with Snart.

Shows Damian's office, inside a shelf against the wall and on the shelf are masks of Star City's heroes and Flash's cowl.

It shows both sets of Legends fighting against the Legion of Doom

It shows Sara in a living room with Laurel sitting next to her.

It shows Eobard taking the Spear of Destiny from Sara and tries to use it but finds out he can't, "Yeah I may have made a slight change to reality," Sara said

Black Flash speeds up to Eobard and kills him by shoving his hand through Eobard's chest.

It shows the other Sara disappearing from existence.

It shows Rip leaving the ship with Sara watching on.

It shows the Legends in the Waverider in their seats, "Mick you wanna do the honors, plot a course. You earned it," Sara said

"Gideon plot a course for Aruba," Mick said, everyone smiles as a reaction

The Waverider is shown falling out of the sky, crashes into a building and finally the ground.

Everyone gets out of their seats and looks outside in shock, "Guys…I think we broke time," Sara said as it shows tyrannosaurus-rex's walking around in front of the Waverider in L.A.

 **Now**

"Oh my god," Amaya said in shock

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Sara said

"What happened here," Jax said

"How did this happen," Martin said

"We can figure that out later, right now. Gideon," Sara said as she turned around and started walking.

"Yes Captain Lance," Gideon said

"What's the status of the ship," Sara asked as she stopped.

"The engine has taken little damage, the time drive however needs extensive repair," Gideon replied

Sara thought for a moment then looked at her team who was looking at her expectantly, "Alright, here's the plan, Me, Amaya and Mick will go and check out the city and see what's changed, while we're doing that, Jax, Martin, Ray, and Nate will stay here. Jax and Martin, you two will fix the time drive and engine. Ray go to the infirmary and see if anything is damaged, if it is fix it that room has saved our lives more than once," Sara said

"What about me, I mean obviously I can't really fix anything in this ship, maybe it'd be best if I came with you guys to help," Nate said, he didn't want to be stuck in the time ship, not when he could spend some time with Amaya after all they just got together not to mention he wants to see what happened as well.

Amaya who picked up on why Nate wanted to come smiled a bit, "Yeah and not to mention he'd be a big help after all he is the man of steel," she said hoping not to sound to obvious.

Sara however was not blind and knew why they wanted to be together but she had to rain on their parade, "First off, man of steel that's already taken so you use that it's copyright and second I need Nate in the library, I need him to see if there is any changes in history that needs correcting," Sara said, she then looked at Nate, "Search through books or Gideon, doesn't matter but I need to know what's wrong and how we can fix it."

"Well then maybe I can stay, he could use an extra hand in the library and besides do you really need me," Amaya said

Sara didn't speak, all she did was gesture to the window and as a reaction everyone looked outside to see tyrannosaurus-rex's still walking around, "There are T-rex's out there which means there could also be other animals out there that don't belong here. Ray told me how you spoke to the t-rex when we were in the Triassic period, I'm gonna need you to do that if we run into anything like that," Sara said

"Wow, she's good," Nate said to Amaya who nodded solemnly.

"So now that we have that cleared up, everyone move out," Sara said, she then turned around and started walking out of the bridge.

Before Amaya left Nate grabbed her hand, "Be careful," he said as he squeezed her hand gently.

Amaya smiled, "Don't worry, I will," she said as she squeezed his hand in reassurance, they then let go and she followed Sara and Mick out of the bridge with the guys looking on.

 **Outside the Waverider**

Sara, Amaya and Mick walk out of the Waverider, thankfully the t-rex's had left, for how long they didn't know.

"Alright we're just going to search a few blocks, get the lay of things after that we head back to the Waverider," Sara said

"Yes Ma'am," Amaya said

 **Waverider engine room**

Jax was checking the engine for damage while Martin watched on, "Well Mr. Jefferson, what's wrong with it," Martin asked

"Gideon was right, the damage is minor, it'd take me ten minutes top to fix this thing," Jax said

"Well that's great," Martin said

"Yeah it is," Jax said, he then walked over to the time drive, opened a panel and inspected it, "But the time drive is a different story. It would take some time to get this fixed," Jax said as he looked in the panel.

"When you say some time," Martin asked

"A day, maybe two if we run into trouble," Jax said

"And with our groups luck we'll most likely run into trouble," Martin said

"Well I'll start with the engine just in case we need to get out of here fast. Hand me the wrench," Jax said

Marin picked up a wrench and handed it to Jax.

 **Library**

Nate was in the library reading one of the many books, well he was trying anyway but he couldn't concentrate because he was worried about Amaya, he wasn't sure if something was happening to her. After his other self-died he gained his memories from the other reality. Nate can still see Amaya becoming frozen because of Captain Cold and how the bastard shattered her to pieces. Nate gripped the book tight as he remembered about what his other self-experienced. He wasn't sure if the others retained their other selves' memories but it didn't really matter, all that mattered was that he retained memories that he wishes that he didn't have. Nate remembered the look on her face as she was being frozen, it was a look of shock and pain, it was a look he never wants to see on her face. Without knowing it his hands tightened on the book. Nate started to think what if what happened to Amaya's other self happens to her, could he really bear that, he wasn't sure all he knew was that he was in love with Amaya. Nate finally realized how upset he was getting with the way he was gripping the book, taking a deep breath Nate calmed down.

' _Now's not the time to worry about this,'_ Nate thought and with that Nate closed the book put it on the shelf, took another book off and opened it. Nate then started reading, so far everything seemed to be in order from what he was reading but then he made his first discovery of the day, "What the hell," he said

 **Sara, Amaya and Mick**

Sara, Amaya and Mick were walking down one of many streets of Los Angeles looking at the changes that the city has, "I've been to LA a few times so I definitely know that Big Ben isn't supposed to be built here," Sara said as she looked at the clock tower that was supposed to be in London.

"The battle that we and the other legends had with the Legion of Doom caused some real damage didn't it," Amaya said

"I thought that we all agreed that we weren't going to call them that," Mick said

The three made a turn to an ally way and continued walking, "So Sara," Amaya said

"Yeah," Sara answered as she looked at the futuristic building that seemed to advance to be in their time.

"I was wandering, why did you split the team up so thin, I mean most of them are at the Waverider. Don't you think we should have brought some more people," Amaya said

"Are you asking me why I split the team up or why I split you and Nate up," Sara asked as they exited the ally and into one of the bad sides of LA and started to walk on the sidewalk.

"Oh ouch," Mick said

Amaya had a look of surprise on her face at Sara's statement, "I," she said but Sara interrupted her.

"I'll admit I didn't know at the time but then I gained the memories from my other self. Apparently when we were under the control of Damian we were ordered to kill the guys, when we had them cornered Nate said that the two of you had sex and really enjoyed it," Sara said

Amaya sighed, "Nate has a big mouth," she said

"Yeah, maybe. But the biggest clue was when you two came in the time cortex, the smile you had on your face when you came in it said that you were finally with the one you loved more than anything. I knew that smile," Sara said

"Oh really and how do you know it," Mick said as Amaya listened curiously.

"Because I once had that smile on my face years ago," Sara said with a wistful face.

"Who was the chick," Mick asked

"It was a man not a woman," Sara said

"Who was it that you loved more than anything," Amaya asked more curious than ever, she'd never seen this side of her captain before, Sara was always a mystery no one really knew anything about her and she always kept to herself. It was because all of this that Amaya had a hard time trusting the White Canary at first.

An image of a man in a familiar green hood appeared in Sara's mind and she felt a pang in her heart but Sara ignored it and steeled herself, "It doesn't matter. It's in the past," Sara said trying very hard to hide the emotions that were in her voice.

Mick didn't notice but Amaya did and was quite surprised, _'Whoever this man was, Sara really loved him. With all of the amazing feats we've seen her do, it's easy to forget that Sara is human just like us,'_ Amaya thought

"The reason why I separated you two was because I wasn't sure if your relationship would affect the mission," Sara said

"I can be professional while on missions, I won't let mine and Nates relationship get in the way," Amaya said firmly

"But will Nate, he doesn't have the discipline of the military, he doesn't know how to separate his feelings from his work. Until I know that you two can be professional, you two can't be on the same team," Sara said, she then looked at Amaya, "Understood."

Amaya sighed, "Understood."

Sara nodded, "Good," she said

"Hey check it out," Mick said getting the two women attention, when they turned to him they saw Mick pointing at a hospital but it seems to be a little run down.

"It's a hospital," Amaya said

"I heard a noise from inside," Mick said

"Looks abandoned, but there still could be people inside and people mean answers. Come on," Sara said and with that the three legends entered the hospital.

 **Infirmary**

Ray is shown fixing the regenerative device with his own set of tools, "And done," he said, "Well that was fun."

"Well done Mr. Palmer," Gideon said

"Thanks Gideon, to be honest I wasn't sure if I could do it," Ray said, he then picked up an open book on the floor, "Who knew the instruction manual could be so helpful."

"Mr. Palmer, Mr. Heywood has asked for you to come to the library," Gideon said

"Well everything seems to be in working order. All right I'm on my way," Ray said, he then set the manual on the chair and ten walked out of the infirmary and on his way to the library.

 **Engine room**

Jax who had just gotten done with the engine was now working on the time drive with Martin watching and helping in anyway he could, "You know Mr. Jefferson, I must say that I'm impressed with how much you know about this ship," Martin said

Jax smiled at the compliment, "Thanks Grey, to be honest, I'm impressed at myself that I know as much as I do, although I guess I can thank Rip for that. Always having me do maintenance on the ship," Jax said

"Yes, Mr. Hunter did a good job teaching you, why I'd say you know more about this ship than him," Martin said

Jax's smile got bigger and in his moment of gratitude he connected the wrong wires, thereby making a small explosion in the time drive.

"Then again, I could be wrong," Martin said as he saw smoke coming out of the time drive,

Jax took his head out of the panel coughing, "I can fix that," he said

"Mr. Jefferson and Dr. Stein, you are requested in the library," Gideon said

"We're on our way Gideon," Martin said, he and Jax then headed to the library.

 **Hospital**

Sara, Amaya, and Mick were walking down a hallway, the power was out so it was dark, "This place certainly is organized isn't it," Sara sarcastically said as she saw papers spread on the floor.

"Dark, abandoned, messy, heh when can I move in," Mick said

The three legends stopped in front of the elevator, Sara looked above the elevator and saw the number of floors that the hospital has, "9 floors plus a garage, if we want to cover more ground, we need to split up. So here's the plan, Mick I want you to search the top three floors, I'll search the three below and Amaya you will search the rest of this floor plus the two above it. When we're done, we'll meet at the garage and search it together," Sara said

"Right," Amaya said

"Sure," Mick said

"Alright, let's go," Sara said, with that Sara and Mick went up the stairs that was next to the elevator. When they left Amaya continued down the hall opening doors to see if there was any people.

However unknown to the group, someone was watching them through the security camera's.

 **Security room**

"So they've arrived, good now I can get my revenge on that good for nothing traitor," a man said

"No she's mine to kill," a deep voice said

"Calm yourselves, you will both get to act on your vendettas but for now let's watch the show," another voice said

 **Floor 1**

Amaya has walked down the end of the floor and was standing in front of the last door, "Well let's see if anyone's home," she said, Amaya then opened the door and entered.

 **Room**

Amaya entered the room and saw a bed with the covers messed up and it was trashed, glass on the floor, chairs broken. Amaya cautiously entered the room being careful not to step on the glass, "Hello, is anyone in here," she said suddenly Amaya heard something fall, quickly she turns to the noise and finds that it came from the bathroom. Amaya slowly walks to the closed door, she grabs the door knob and opens it, the former member of the JSA flips a light switch up only to discover that the lights don't work, "Of course it doesn't." Amaya walks in and looks around, "I know I heard a noise come from in here," Amaya then notices something shining. Her curiosity piqued, Amaya walks over to it and sees that it's an injection needle, she picks it up and sees a piece of paper taped to it, something written on the paper, "Miracle," Amaya read, "I should take this with me," Vixen caps the needle, puts it in her pocket and walks out of the bathroom and after doing one last look around the room, Amaya leaves to head to the next floor.

 **5** **th** **floor**

Sara was sitting at a desk trying to get a computer to work, "Come on, work with me," Sara said pushing a couple more buttons but nothing happened, "Damit," she said as she hit the computer, sighing the White Canary gets up and starts to walk down the halls, the first door she opens, Sara finds an office. Sara enters the office, "Hopefully there's some answers here," Sara said as she walks up to the desk and finds a newspaper, Sara smiles in satisfaction, she quickly grabs the paper and starts reading it, a look of confusion runs across Sara's face, "Scientists succeed in cloning, the world welcomes the tyrannosaurus rex back to life," Sara reads, "I think I found an aberration," Sara then puts a paper down and is about to leave when a file on the desk catches her eye, "Miracle" it said

Sara picks up the file and opens it and it read, "Subject AB, a police officer in LAPD, physically trained and disciplined to his peak, however after injection it was seconds when he convulsed, tears of blood came from his eyes and eventually flat lined, another failure. So far no success in our attempts." Sara paused, "Convulsing, tears of blood, I don't think this was any ordinary hospital. But those side effects sound familiar but why," Sara asked, suddenly it dawned on her, "No nononono, not again. Not after all of that trouble that we went through to finally get rid of it five years ago." Sara read through more of the reports and they all said the same thing, the subject convulsed, blood came from their eyes and eventually died. As she read more, Sara was becoming more and more sure of what caused the deaths. It was the last five reports that she read that made Sara's blood run cold, "Subject was injected with the serum, he convulsed, bled through his eyes and eventually flat lined, we thought that this was another failure until we were about to unhook him, the monitor beeped slowly showing signs of life and not to long after his vitals went to normal and he regained consciousness." As Sara read, she felt fear course through her when she read the other four that said similar things, "Shit," Sara said, she then closed the file and headed out of the office.

 **Hall**

As Sara exited the office she radioed her teammates, "Guys I found some info but not all of it was good. Listen this wasn't any ordinary hospital it was a testing center and I have an idea of what they were testing and if I'm right we need to burn this place down to the ground," Sara said

 **Floor 8**

"Finally. I was wondering when I'd get to burn something," Mick said while he activated his heatgun.

 **Floor 2**

"Sara we can't just burn down the building, what about finding more information and we haven't checked the whole building, what if there are people inside," Amaya said

 **Floor 6**

"Amaya, if I'm right then what's in this building needs to be destroyed immediately no matter what the cost," Sara said loudly, "Mick start burning."

 **Floor 8**

"Finally," Mick said but as he was about to shoot when a voice interrupted him.

"You're not burning anything down," a voice said

Mick turned around to see a Caucasian muscular man with blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a white shirt under a leather jacket, blue jeans and black shoes.

"And who are you," Mick said

"Doesn't matter, in a matter of minutes, you'll be dead," the man said as he walked up to Mick.

"Hm, you're dreaming," Mick said and right when the man was in range Mick pointed his gun at the man, pulled the trigger and shot fire at the man, Heatwave let go of the trigger and put the gun down, "Like I said keep dreaming."

"Mick, what's happening," Sara's voice came.

"Just a pest, I took care for it though," Mick said in his comm.

"Just a pest heh," the man said as he came out of the fire unharmed much to Mick's surprise, "Fire doesn't hurt me," the man then charged Mick and threw a punch which Mick barely dodged, making the punch hit the wall forming a big hole in it.

"Mick, Mick what was that," Sara said through the radio but Mick couldn't answer because the man charged at him again.

 **Floor 6**

"MICK, MICK, ANSWER ME," Sara said, "Amaya, Mick's in trouble, we need to go and help."

 **Floor 2**

Amaya tapped her earpiece, "I'm on my way," she said

"Heh, I don't think so," a voice said

Suddenly Amaya was grabbed and thrown across the hallway landing hard on the ground. Amaya groaned in pain, she got up slowly and saw a Caucasian, brunette woman with brown eyes, a light blue t-shirt, blue jeans, a black belt and white converse standing 20 **feet in front of her.**

"You're not going anywhere," the woman said

 **Floor 6**

"Amaya, Amaya, are you there, God Damit answer me," Sara said

"Sorry but she's a bit busy at the moment," a voice said

Sara paused for a moment and then slowly turned around to see a man wearing a similar suit to Oliver's, he has a bow and a quiver of arrows, his suit is a lot more menacing than Oliver's is with it being dirty brown, his face covered except for two eye holes. Just by looking at him Sara knew he was skilled and that she would have to be careful or it would cost her.

"And who are you," Sara said as she eyed him wearily.

"Me, I'm the one who's going to kill you," the archer said

"I meant what is your name, not what you want to do," Sara said

"Heh, the name is Prometheus and today I exact my revenge," Prometheus said

"Revenge, what revenge," Sara asked confused

"Heh, prepare to die," Prometheus said, he then took his bow off his back, withdrew an arrow from his quiver, notched it on the bow, Prometheus aimed his bow at Sara and shot the arrow.

 **End Chapter**

 **So what's everyone think this is my first of many arrowverse stories, I sure hope you like it. I'm gonna try to continue this story but tell me what you all think do you want me to continue it or not? As always please review, creative criticism welcome regular criticism isn't. Normally I'd say the series signature phrase like I do in pokémon and power rangers but considering none of the arrowverse shows has those kind of phrases, I'll just say see you later everybody.**


End file.
